powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
Combination Form
The power to go into a form made from the combination of powers. Variation of Mode Switching. Not to be confused with Gestalt Form. Also Called *Combination Mode Capabilities User can go into a form or mode made from the combination of abilities/powers, increasing all their powers and skills, as well as granting them new ones depending on the combination of powers involved. Applications *Attack Mixture *Effect Stacking *Energy Amplification *Power Augmentation *Power Mixture *Spell Mixture *Weapon Combination Associations *Combination Attacks *Form Combination *Fusionism *Mode Switching *Opposing Forces Empowerment *Powered Form *Shifting *Union Attacks Known Users Gallery Super_Koopa.jpg|Using a Power Pendant, King Koopa (The Adventures of Super Mario Bros. 3) takes on a form that combines Mario's Fire and Raccoon power-ups. Super-mega-man_1.png|Super Armor Mega Man (Archie's Mega Man) is the result of Mega Man combining the Super Adapter with the power of the Chaos Emeralds. Asura the Destructor render.png|Asura (Asura's Wrath) assumes a smaller variation of his Destructor form, which combines his Six-armed Vajra form and his Mantra form. Hollow Ichigo.jpg|Ichigo Kurosaki (Bleach) is at his strongest after his hollow and Shinigami powers fully combined into one. Vizards Mask Hollow Power.gif|The Vizards (Bleach) combine their Hollow powers with Shinigami/Soul Reaper abilities. Aldamon_t.gif|Takuya Kanbara (Digimon Frontier) becomes Aldamon by combining the spirits of Agunimon and BurningGreymon... EmperorGreymon_t.gif|...and EmperorGreymon by combining the Spirits of Flame, Ice, Wind, Earth and Wood. BeoWolfmon_t.gif|Koji Minamoto (Digimon Frontier) becomes BeoWolfmon by combining the spirits of Lobomon and KendoGarurumon... MagnaGarurumon_t.gif|...and MagnaGarurumon by combining the Spirits of Light, Darkness, Thunder, Water and Steel. Goku's KaiokenSuperSaiyan.gif|Son Goku (Dragon Ball series) combines the Kaio ken with the base Super Saiyan form to create the Super Kaioken... Goku Hero.gif|...and later, combines the base Super Saiyan form with godly Ki to create Super Saiyan Blue... Goku's Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken.gif|...and the Kaio ken with the Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form to create the Super Saiyan Blue Kaioken. Potential_Unleashed_Super_Saiyan.png|Son Gohan (Dragon Ball series) combining his Potential Unleashed form with the Super Saiyan form. Ultimate_Modee.jpg|Katopesla (Dragon Ball Super) in his Ultimate Mode, a combination of his Whirlwind Speed Mode and Raging Battle Mode that increases both his speed and power by 300x. GokuGreatApeDBGT.png|Son Goku (Dragon Ball GT) in the form of a Golden Great Ape, a combination of the Great Ape and Super Saiyan forms. LSS3_Broly_full.png|Broly (Dragon Ball series) has become a Legendary Super Saiyan 3, the combination of Legendary Super Saiyan and Super Saiyan 3. SS4_Kaioken1.png|Xeno Gogeta (Dragon Ball Heroes) combines the Kaioken with Super Saiyan 4 to create the Super Saiyan 4 Kaioken. UI Goku vs SS3 Cunber.png|Cunber (Dragon Ball Heroes) can combine his Evil Saiyan form with the various Super Saiyan forms. Villainous_Super_Saiyans.jpeg|Gohan, Gotenks, and Vegeta (Dragon Ball Xenoverse) in a state that combines Villainous Mode and Super Saiyan. Kyakuhaki.jpg|Demigra (Dragon Ball Xenoverse) in his Makyouka Form, a combination of his normal and Giant Demon God forms. ARIA Instinct Mode.gif|In her Instinct Mode, ARIA (Killer Instinct) assimilates her Booster, Blade, and Bass Drones into one body, getting all of their combined abilities. Sora_(Master_Form)_KHII.png|Sora's Master Form (Kingdom Hearts) is a combination of his Valor and Wisdom Forms, boosting both his physical combat skills and magical aptitude. Hybrid God Mode.png|Medaka Kurokami (Medaka Box) using Hybrid God Mode, a combination of her Altered God Mode and Forsaken God Mode meant to "match strength with weakness." Super Adaptor Megaman.jpg|Mega Man's (Mega Man Classic) Super Adaptor form is a combination of his Power Adaptor and Jet Adaptor. Naruto's Kurama Sage Mode.gif|Naruto Uzumaki (Naruto) combine his Sage Mode with his Kurama Chakra Mode to manifest the Tailed Beast Sage Mode... Naruto Uzumaki Six Paths Sage Mode V2.jpg|...a combination of the Six Paths Sage Mode and the chakra of all nine Tailed Beasts.... Asura_Kurama_Mode.png|...and Asura Kurama Mode, the combination of the Six Paths Sage Mode and Tailed Beast Mode. SuperNeoMetal.jpg|Super Neo Metal Sonic (IDW's Sonic the Hedgehog), the result of Metal Sonic becoming Neo Metal Sonic and entering a Super State using the Master Emerald. Invincibility_Raccoon_Mario_New_Super_Mario_Bros._2.png|Mario's (Super Mario) White Raccoon form is a combination of his Invincible and Raccoon forms. MSC_Mario_Mega_Strike_in_action.png|Mario (Super Mario) in the form of Fiery Metal Mario, a mix of his Fire and Metal forms. Metal_Wing_Mario.jpg|Mario (Super Mario-Kun) combining his Wing and Metal forms. Mixed_Powerup_Mario.jpg|Mario (Super Mario-Kun) has mixed together several of his different power-ups, assuming a form that combines their different attributes. Dragon bug.png|Marinette Dupain-Cheng (Miraculous Ladybug) becomes Dragon Bug by combining the Ladybug and Dragon Miraculouses. Snake noir.png|Adrien Agreste (Miraculous Ladybug) becomes Snake Noir by combining the Cat and Snake Miraculouses. Category:Powers Category:Supernatural Powers Category:Appearance Alteration Category:Personal Physical Powers Category:Forms Category:Enhancements Category:Attribute Enhancement Category:Non-Fighting Power Category:Fighting Power Category:Support Powers Category:Common Powers Category:Galleries